


Camping trip

by Ofneons



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla was screwed. Why she had agreed to that disaster-to-be of a camping trip was beyond her. The offering had occurred in a moment of precipitation, with too many redheads in one room and the puppiest eyes Laura had ever given her, and Carmilla went with it. But who could blame her? After all, Laura would be there, 24/7, armed with bear-spray, mosquito repellent, sunscreen, and enough cookies to feed a family of five for a whole month. What else could a girl want, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for a trip, I think? I can't exaclty remember what it asked for but I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic. The crew goes camping for a week and I'm trying to make it as canon as possible. (Update: I've failed, my love for Danny is too strong)  
> Laferry and ot3 DannyxCarmillaxLaura, but the first chapters are mostly Laferry, and DannyxCarmilla!Angst  
> Enjoy and please leave feedback it makes me write faster haha.

Carmilla was screwed. Why she had agreed to that disaster-to-be of a camping trip was beyond her. The offer had occurred in a moment of precipitation, with too many redheads in one room and the puppiest eyes Laura had ever given her. And Carmilla went along with it. But who could blame her? After all, Laura would be there, 24/7, armed with bear-spray, mosquito repellent, sunscreen, and enough cookies to feed a family of five for a whole month. What else could a girl want, right?

Carmilla had packed some stuff too: blood in generous amounts, booze, and, of course, everyday items like clothes, toiletries and books. Many books. Not that Carmilla was expecting enough alone time to actually read them (Danny had volunteered to plan some activities and LaF had stubbornly insisted in joining her, although they weren't the best of friends, their best behavior was promised), but the vampire found a certain soothe in carrying them with her, and weight was indifferent to Carmilla anyway. Vampire strength didn't have many downsides to it.

 

That afternoon, Laura had found Carmilla sitting on the floor, leaning against the yellow pillow attached to Laura's luggage and with a german book propped up between her knees.

"Have you accepted the pathway of your weekend yet?” Asked Laura with a smirk, pushing Carmilla off her bag so she could throw it over her shoulders, puzzling her sleeping-bag between the bag and her back. She proceeded to sit down on her bed.

"I'm physically prepared. Anyhow, hand over the food, I'll carry it to the car." Informed Carmilla, receiving an inquisitive look from Laura. "What, Cupcake? Most of the weight is in blood anyway."

"Alright, seems far. I'll carry it on the way back, though." Warned Laura with a satisfied grin.

"Sure thing, Cutie. What time are your ridiculously pumped up friends supposed to be here? I've got a headache on hold and I'm saving it for them." Laura huffed.

"Our friends." She corrected, sternly, pointing a finger at Carmilla's chest like scolding a two-year old.

"They are not my friends." Insisted Carmilla, stepping forward to cast down Laura's finger.

"Oh please, you like LaFontaine! You share that... thing you have for weirdness and obscure wickedness." Laura rambled, trying to make a point.

"She's alright."

"They're alright." Corrected Laura, whom was determined to fix Carmilla's slip ups when it came to LaF's pronouns.

"They're alright." Nodded Carmilla once more.

"And Perry, you have to like Perry. If it weren't for her, our room would look even dirtier." Carmilla shrugged.

"I guess I can tolerate her. But not Danny. Don't even try Buttercup." The vampire demanded as Laura opened her mouth to answer.

"Maybe you'll change your opinion." She said contentedly, more to herself than to her roommate.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Sighed Carmilla, rubbing her temples.

"Don't be cranky." Laura mocked, causing an eye roll from Carmilla, who now stood tall with her luggage well-wrapped around her back and the food bag hanging from her right hand, the left being placed on her hip, where Laura thought it made Carmilla look sinfully hot.

"My eyes are up here Cutie-"

"Laura! Hi!" Carmilla crossed her arms and dropped the smirk. Danny Lawrence stood at the door in her typical green pants and goofy smile, her hair disheveled from running her hands through it and the same amount of luggage as Carmilla and Laura together. She was carrying the tents too, though. "Hey Carmilla." The redhead waved, a little less enthusiastically.

"Well, aren't you just so ecstatic..."Murmured Carmilla more to herself, getting a nudge on her shoulder from Laura.

"How could I not be?" Shrugged Danny, engaging back into her conversation with Laura. "Our tent is a little oversized, I hope you don't mind, but my legs have to actually fit inside it in order for me to sleep without having my veins sucked dry."

Laura frowned and Carmilla raised a well-drawn eyebrow. 

"By mosquitos, you mean?" Laura snickered awkwardly.

"Oh, of course. Of course." Reassured Danny, rubbing the back of her neck. Carmilla took advantage of Danny's flustered state to kid her.

"I might feel like having a fresher snack though." She joked, licking her teeth provocatively. "We never know. After all, controlling a vampire thirsting for its pabulum is wicked hard." Carmilla stepped forward to intimidate Danny, hooking her index finger on the girl's shirt and watching fear cross her eyes before letting go off it and stepping back, chuckling. Laura looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

"That's not funny." Scowled Danny under her breath.

"Oh Jolly Red Giant, it indeed is."

///

"Susan!" Perry called, struggling to run after her best friend and carry her luggage at the same time. They had argued again, for the same old reason, and Lola's throat had knotted when LaF threatened to just move out their door and cut their friendship if they weren't to be accepted with Lola.

"LaFontaine." Corrected LaF for the hundreth time that day, annoyed and tired.

"LaFontaine, yes. Look I'm sorry!" Cried Perry, grabbing LaF's wrist and spinning them around so they were facing her. "You know I'm trying, I'm adjusting LaFontaine, it will just take some time! It's not easy!" Perry shrieked out, grasping her best friend's fingers tightly, refusing to let them go.

"Perry we've been over this too many times. It's been more than a year." Sighed LaF, mad but incapable of yelling anymore. "Are you even trying?" It hurt LaFontaine to said the words they had thought about so many times. Getting mad at Perry was hard, though. They couldn't simply yell at the person whom had held them so many times and let them cry in her shoulder, who was always there to clean their wounds and give advice, even when it was too late. Who held their hand and ran her hands thought their hair lovingly. Who they had known since their 5 years of age. "Why don't you just start shoving me back in the closet as well?"

"Look, I wasn't trying hard enough, I'll acknowledge that, but I am now. Give me this week, it's all I need." Perry sobbed. Sure, she knew LaF wouldn't cut her off their life, but Perry's stubbornness could build a wall between them that Lola Perry would never want to face. "Please." Perry was an emotive person and it easily showed. Her cheeks were pooling tears at the sides, her lips trembling, eyes pleading and soaked. The sight hit LaF's stomach like a punch.

"One week Perry. You have one week." Quit LaF, allowing Perry to pull her into an one-sided embrace. Hesitantly, LaF rested their hands at each side of Perry's waist. She sobbed quietly into LaFontaine's neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know." LaFontaine broke their embrace to look Perry in the eye. They ignored the tears but flicked off the eyelash on her cheek. And then Perry did something that unfortunately wasn't rare between them. Something that aways got both of their hearts fluttering. She pressed a meaningless kiss to the corner of LaF's lips, lingering there for a bittersweet second and then pulling away to get herself together. LaFontaine arranged their hair and took a deep breath, they knew that kiss was never to be brought up again, just like so many others that hadn't landed as far from the center of their lips as the kiss they had shared seconds earlier. They didn't mind anymore, in fact, they found reassurance in those forbidden kisses, they just let them know that somewhere deep down, Perry was just gaining courage.

"We should hurry up. Laura will be waiting for us." Coughed Perry, wiping away her tears. LaF nodded.

"We should."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was alright.  
> Again, please leave some feed back and the next chapter should be up soon.  
> Xica


End file.
